


《归巢》 1

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》 1

转动钥匙的时候李东海就听见了屋里激烈的键盘敲击声，推开门，空调暖风扑面而来，混杂着一股拉面味，闷闷的不好闻，却瞬间温暖了他僵硬的身体，他呼出一口雾气，把还留有余温的塑料袋放在桌子上。

不大不小的关门声也没有引得银赫回头，那人带着耳机在卧室里喊打喊杀，笑得前仰后俯时不时爆两句粗口，李东海站在玄关盯着脚上打湿的鞋子，嘴唇动了动没有说话。

半晌，他垂下眼，说了句“蛋挞放在桌子上了”，便打算打开门趁着地铁还未停运赶回自己的小公寓，身后的人依旧没有反应，手指的力气大到快要把键盘敲坏，就在门口的身影要再次投入夜色时，银赫不经意的扭过头眼睛一亮。

“东海你来了！”

李东海踏出去的脚又缩回来，他关上门搓搓冰凉的手，心底为银赫根本称不上是挽留的话感到安慰。

“嗯，我来给你送吃……”

“你怎么来了？”银赫取掉半边耳机手指不停，心情很好的对他挑眉：“这么晚跑我这儿来……想我啦？”

李东海笑而不语，继续说着被打断的话：“你不是说想吃徐李记吗？我离得近，就买了给你送过来。”

银赫懵懵的望着他，笑容还挂在嘴边，他这才把注意力从游戏里抽出来，愣了几秒后一拍后脑勺。

“啊——我……”

“我发错人了。”他懊恼的解释，拿起手机检查一个多小时前的信息。这一会儿分心的功夫电脑里就响起人物死亡的提示，银赫低咒一声，扔下耳机不耐地跟其他人说了句“不打了”便关闭了显示屏。

李东海因为他简短的几个字呼吸一窒，因为误会出现在此的自己更是可笑。

因为他的只言片语就裹上衣服在雨里排队，乘车一个小时赶来送他爱吃的甜点，他怕蛋挞凉了发腻，特意用保温袋揣在怀里……

他嘲笑自己做不到内心波澜不惊麻木不仁，可终究，还是唐突了。

或许，你不要如此直白也好。

身体像是瞬间失去了力气，他有些疲惫的眨了眨眼，突然觉得困了。

“没关系。”

他笑了一下，心想银赫的无心和自己的有意已经是固有模式，多这一次有又何妨，银赫跑出来迎接他：“打游戏呢没注意，才看到发你那儿去了。”

李东海脱了鞋，银赫眼尖的发现他袜子前染湿了一小片，他让李东海脱掉袜子，然后把自己脚上的拖鞋褪下来给他。

“还热乎呢，给你暖暖。”他说着，一手绕过他去够桌上的袋子。

近了，李东海都能感觉到他身上散发的热气，脸颊因为屋里的空调微微发烫，他轻叹一声——

这么久了，你还是只需几个字就能让我缴枪投降。

他对银赫的生活习惯清楚得不能再清楚，果然，电脑桌前堆着没收拾的泡面盒零食袋，床上的被子乱成一团，换下来的衣服丢在地上来不及放进洗衣机。

李东海叹了口气，对大大咧咧走进来的银赫说：“你不能这样了，你该学着把自己的生活打理好。”

“你不是在弄吗。”银赫拉着李东海一起坐在地毯上，拆开包装盒把第一口蛋挞喂给他。

“啊——”

李东海不喜欢甜甜腻腻的东西，但对方好像并不知道，每次李东海刚刚砌起的心墙都会因他眼角的弧度而崩塌，他红着脸就着银赫的手咬下一口，那人露出牙齿嘿嘿直笑，又重复了一遍：“不是有你在吗？”

他理所当然的样子既恶劣又多情，李东海垂眸当没看见，过了会儿才低声说：“我也不可能一直在……”

“嗯？你说什么？”

恰好这时手机响了，银赫没听清李东海的嘀咕，也不知看到什么消息，他吃吃的低笑起来，手指在屏幕上按得飞快。

李东海见他这幅模样忍不住问：“什么事这么开心？”

“啊——”银赫扬扬手机拉长声音，眼底的宠溺收都收不住：“是沛沛，他后天下午的飞机，过来面试顺便玩两天。”

李东海心脏一缩：“沛沛？”

“是啊，我没跟你说吗？”银赫顿了两秒后才恍然大悟再次反问：“我没跟你说吗？”

“沛沛，苏沛，我男朋友。”

要说李东海和银赫的关系，怕是要从幼儿园穿开裆裤说起。

李东海打小就是美人胚子，虽是男孩儿，小脸却长得格外精致秀气，一双大眼睛圆溜溜的让人心生怜惜，可唯独木讷寡言不会说话，长到四岁了都鲜少发声，每日独自蹲在幼儿园的沙坑旁挖沙子堆城堡，同龄的小鬼头们常常围在他身边唱：小哑巴小哑巴，堆城堡的小哑巴，两个眼睛一个鼻子就是没嘴巴。

小东海被惹急了也会小声哭泣，用沾满沙子的手去揉眼睛，然后疼得更厉害小脸通红，急得发出呜呜的哭声，却也说不出任何反驳的话语。

小银赫就是这个时候宛如一位手持宝剑披荆斩棘的王子，从天而降挡在小东海身前赶跑了嘲笑他的熊孩子。

他用抱过足球脏兮兮的小手给小东海擦眼泪，说别哭别哭，再哭天都要塌下来啦。

小东海不懂天为什么会塌，只觉得天塌了头一定很疼，他懵懵懂懂的收住眼泪，揪住小银赫的衣服抽抽搭搭的说着不相干的话。

我……我抓住你了。

哎你说话了！我还真以为你是个小哑巴呢。

小东海一听又要哭，留着西瓜头的小银赫手忙脚乱，说有我在没人会欺负你啦。

多年以后，李东海回想起来也说不清银赫是如何闯入他的世界，成为成长道路上唯一的同行人。

或许是太年幼，或许是太碰巧，李东海来不及关上心门披上盔甲，银赫见缝插针般落下，待他发现的时候，那人已经化作刺扎在他内心深处，牵动血肉，唯独没有开出灿烂的花。

从此，李东海从小哑巴变成了银赫的专属小尾巴，走哪跟哪，跟进小学和初中，跟进高中和大学。

跟到现在。

街坊邻居都说两兄弟感情好，青梅竹马谁也离不开谁，李东海面上礼貌的笑笑，心里比谁都清楚，松不开手的只有自己而已。

他俩两小无猜不假，银赫从小到大的所有事情他都知道，他逃课打架谈恋爱，次次都是李东海在家长面前打掩护，他叫的出银赫所有的交往对象，甚至这人自己都记不清了。

每当银爸银妈笑眯眯的问银赫昨天去哪野了的时候，他就知道没有跟他一同放学的男孩儿是去找自己的小女朋友约会了，并面不改色心不跳的说——

银赫跟我一块儿留在学校写作业呢。

我崴脚了，银赫在医务室等我上药。

我报了英语补习班，银赫跟我一块儿去上课了。

初中时帮他撒谎，大学时替他为女朋友准备礼物，需要他提醒女朋友的生日快到了的事儿也不是没有出现过。银赫永远相信他，时不时向他抱怨最近处的这个有多黏人多爱哭，要他汇报行程不说还要查他的手机。

那不是挺好吗？李东海淡笑着打趣他，是该有个人管管你了。

银赫摇头嫌烦，说女孩子家家就是屁事儿多。李东海分不清这是厌倦了还是甜蜜的烦恼，他没谈过恋爱无法给银赫合适的建议。

要是跟你一样就好了。银赫躺在床上打哈欠，用脚尖碰碰李东海的后背：跟你一样听话懂事就好了。

李东海都忘记听到这句话的感觉了，还好当时的自己是背对他，酸涩的眼眶没有出卖他的心境。

从那以后银赫还是一如既往的疯玩没底线，喝酒蹦迪泡夜店，女朋友新鲜不过三个月。李东海曾问过他，出去玩能不能带上自己，没想到银赫一听就生气，说乌烟瘴气有什么好玩，你不会喝酒不会抽烟去了傻站着听歌吗。

总之就是不带上自己。

该做的都做了，李东海也从年少时的暗藏期待逐渐i变得被磨去脾性，只是有些习惯深入骨髓难以改掉，他与银赫依旧二十年如一日的保持着超出朋友的微妙关系。

他避开银赫的视线，装作不在意的问：“什么时候的事？”

“上个月出差的时候。”

“Y市人？”

“嗯。”银赫点头，靠在床沿跟李东海聊起来：“酒吧认识的，大学毕业没多久，挺可爱一小孩儿。”

“哦……”李东海傻傻的搅动吸管，杯子外的水珠沿着手指流到袖子里了都浑然不知。

他想到那天早上给银赫打电话，本应该头天晚上就回来的银赫声音嘶哑低沉，一听就是没睡醒，他说行程有变还在Y市，自己隐约听到了陌生人的声音，他以为听错了并没在意，现在想想，原来不是错觉啊。

“挺好的。”他声音平静，维持着温和的样子说：“有人陪你……挺好的。”

银赫突然来了精神，他靠过来揽住李东海的肩膀道：“你也赶紧找一个啊，要不我给你介绍几个认识认识？他来了我要照顾他，更顾不上你了。”

“不用。”李东海笑得眼睛眯在一起，体贴又大方：“你忙你的就是，不用管我。”

银赫不乐意了，嗤笑道：“瞧你说的，我不管你谁管，你整天闷在家里也不出门社交，除了我你还认识谁？”

李东海把肩上的手放下来，拍拍他安抚道：“我也有朋友的，只是你不知道罢了。”

银赫不悦的皱起眉，李东海这话就像是有了自己的空间不想让他参与一样。他很不爽，李东海没几个朋友他是知道的，因为他从来都是围着自己转，自己是李东海在这座城市唯一的亲人，现在这人告诉他，他有朋友可以不用管他了，银赫突然觉得心里闷闷的像是被噎住一样。

“谁啊？你哪个朋友我不知道？”他用怀疑的眼神打量李东海，想都没想说了句：“你可别跟那些不干不净的人来往啊，下次把你朋友带出来，我给你把把关。”

李东海差点笑出声，这人一大票狐朋狗友不说，私生活一塌糊涂还来教育他，真是太霸道了。他是成年人又不是小孩子，是交朋友又不是处对象，还把关，银赫总是把他当没长大的三岁小孩儿呢。

见他没答应银赫蹙眉用胳膊肘撞他：“听见没，李东海你老实点，什么事都要告诉我知不知道？”

“知道了知道了，你自己的事儿都捋不清呢还管我……”

银赫一听扬眉又要发火，李东海连忙软下声音给他顺毛，不停的点头嗯嗯嗯，态度十分敷衍，银赫心里不舒服，他总觉得几天不见李东海与他之间有了间隙。

他板着脸，沉默了一会儿开口说：“后天早上你过来一趟吧。”

后天正好是周日，李东海歪头想了想。

其实银赫说的对，平日里他的生活就是两点一线——公司、公寓，也没有培养什么兴趣爱好，银赫需要他的时候他会出现，银赫自己玩儿的很开心他也不会打扰，这么多年，一直是这样。

他从不觉得麻烦，毕竟被银赫需要的感觉很好，他答应下来，随口问道：“有什么事吗？”

“沛沛中午的飞机，你早上过来……帮我把房子收拾干净。”

李东海一愣，心不受控的沉入湖底，后背和大脑忽然一阵发凉，他咬牙等待那股不适感消失，望着面前吃剩了的食物残渣轻声说“好”。

银赫哼了一声算是听见，脸色这才有所好转，一时之间谁也没有说话，李东海盘坐在地小口喝饮料，银赫突然说：“今晚别走了。”

“什么？”

他指着窗外：“太晚了，雨也下大了，你一个人回去我不放心。”

李东海睁大眼，为银赫的说辞感到惊讶。

不等他拒绝，银赫抢先站起来给他准备睡衣：“就这样，你看什么？又不是没睡过干嘛那么惊讶？”

“不是……”

李东海有些为难，虽说他俩从小到大在一个被窝睡过无数次，两个大男人也没必要扭扭捏捏，可如今的情况不是这样，他对银赫的感情很复杂，银赫有恋人他更该保持距离。可能这个人永远也无法理解这份超越性别的感情，可他不能仗着这层关系得过且过欺骗自己。

“银赫，是这样的……”

“李东海。”银赫把搜出来的衣服扔到他身上，双手抱臂靠在衣柜前，声音带上些不耐：“你今天怎么回事？这不要那不要，哪根筋搭错了？”

他居高临下俯视他，李东海抱着衣服坐在地上半茫然半委屈，他不明白银赫为何突然生气，他不善争吵也不喜欢充满火药味的氛围，对象是银赫他更是永远也发不出脾气。

他抿抿嘴，放低声音无奈道：“你别生气，我没说不行，只是想到来之前家里的灯没关……”

怀里的衣服是银赫的T恤和短裤，李东海把衣服夹在腋下，动手清理地上的食品盒，他把那些系好站起来，对还臭着脸的银赫说：“家里有吹风机吗？来的路上淋了点雨，一会儿给我吹头发吧。”

也许是因为李东海乖顺的态度，也许是“家里”两字取悦了银赫，他扁着嘴扭扭捏捏说好，然后把李东海往浴室赶。

“赶紧进去，别感冒了。”

李东海抱着衣服走进浴室，锁上门后凝视着镜中的自己，过了好久，门外的男人大声问怎么还没有水声，李东海揉揉眉心长长的叹了一口气。

出来的时候银赫在发语音，他笑得牙龈都露出来了，对着听筒温柔的说：“后天就能见面了，乖，我会去接你的。”

李东海站在浴室门口，头发湿漉漉的往下滴水，沿着脖子流到后背，身上的衣服残留着银赫的香味儿，他看啊看，忽然觉得这一瞬与他隔着一个客厅的银赫是他从未见过的模样。

他想，那就够了，这样也好。

银赫见他出来放下手机，刚要说什么时李东海的手机也响了。

李东海走过去一看，是他手上项目的组长——申东熙。大家都喊他神童，他也确实很全能，对所有人很友善的同时对李东海分外照顾。

也不知道这么晚给他打电话是为何事，他轻咳一声接通电话。

“童哥。”

一旁听着的银赫不由自主的皱起了眉。

“喂？东海。”神童打声招呼，接着很是抱歉的说：“还没睡吧？这么晚了实在不想打扰你的。”

“不会不会，别这么客气哥，是有什么事儿吗？”

神童叹了口气：“还不是宇清的事儿，我也是刚接到消息，咱们跟的那个项目，突然换负责人了。”

李东海一惊：“这个时候换人？”

“可不是吗。”神童也跟着愁：“本来下周就能交货了，换人也就算，听说这个新来的负责人规矩特别多，也不知道谁给的特权，非要到现场看咱们再装一遍零件，不然后面的程序都得停。”

“还装？上次咱们不是已经上过了吗？零件没问题，所有轴承都是好的呀。”

“可这位爷就是不乐意啊。”神童把自己都解释气了：“硬是要去现场再看一遍，我看就是新官上任三把火，非要显摆显摆自己的威风，折腾人呢这不。”

李东海说是，却什么办法也没有，谁让人家是甲方呢，还是A市数一数二的企业，当初他们公司拿下这个案子成为宇清的供应商废了不少力气，如今人家说变就得变，他们一切都要配合着人家的意愿来。

“那……他们需要咱们什么时候过去？”

“明天啊。”

“啊？明天？”李东海哑然，下意识回头看了眼坐在床上盯着他的银赫，那人眼神发射着“你给我上来”的信号，李东海生出浓浓的无力感，不情愿极了最终还是应下说好。

“好，我知道了童哥……我明天本就没安排，不辛苦，应该的。嗯……明天见。”

挂下电话身后就响起银赫略微冷硬的声音：“童哥？我怎么不知道你凭空冒出来个哥？”

“只是公司里的前辈，平时挺照顾我的。”

“我也挺照顾你从小到大没见你管我叫哥啊。”

这一句阴阳怪气的话怼的李东海哑口无言，他们俩的关系难道还需要与同事做比较吗？

李东海心里有事，犹豫了几秒当下脱掉了银赫的T恤。

“对不起银赫，我今晚不能在这里过夜了。”

“你干嘛？你又在闹什么？我有事跟你说，把衣服放下！”

李东海动作极快，已经在穿风衣和长裤了：“刚接到电话，明天安排了工作，住你这儿实在不方便。”

银赫的脸已经完全沉了下来：“明天早上我送你回去。”

“不用那么麻烦，你起不来的，难得周末，我知道你爱睡懒觉。”

他善解人意的语气让银赫火冒三丈，什么意思？自己还会耽误他的工作吗？斩钉截铁的拒绝，一点也不愿意接受他的好意，什么时候他跟李东海之间变成这般生疏了？

他才不管李东海有多重要的事，因为他才是李东海最重要的事。

他猛地站起来挡在卧室门前，努力压下脾气心平气和的跟李东海谈正事：“行，李东海我正要跟你说呢，你也别回去了，明天我跟你过去收行李，你搬过来跟我一起住，顺便把这破工作也给辞了。”

李东海找吹风机的动作一顿，十分不解的看着他：“为什么？”

“没有为什么，因为我不爽！”银赫气得提高音量：“我早说过你找的工作不适合你，要跑项目还要应酬，你做不来的！那种小公司根本没有发展前途，可想而知你认识的都是些什么人。到我这里来，我给你安排轻松的活，薪水高待遇好，跟我住一起也不要你给房租，你到底在犟什么？”

李东海静静听着，越听下去越觉得心凉，银赫与他之间的隔阂已经这么深了吗？字句中处处流露出对他的不赞同、不认可。他无意争论关于选择和对错，也并不想掰正银赫的想法让他理解自己，他就是有些累了，这个时间，这个地点，包括今天晚上所发生的一切都让他没有力气再去解释什么了。

“我不需要你说的这些，工作我不会辞，房子也不会搬，至于你说的……苏沛？是这个名字吧？你的照顾就留给她吧。”

“提他干嘛！跟他有什么关系！”银赫愈加抓狂，他维持不了冷静，他觉得这不是他所认识的李东海，眼前的人陌生冰冷的可怕。

李东海真想扇自己一巴掌，好端端的非要多嘴，这过于幽怨的语气根本不像是他。

“别闹了，银赫。”他有些严肃的开口：“我明天还有很重要的事，现在必须要回家了。”

银赫怒极反笑：“我的话你不听了是吧？”

说着，他错开一点身子给李东海让道：“好啊，你走，你现在出去以后再也别来找我。”

李东海无奈，眼前的银赫就像是个还是个没长大的孩子，过于幼稚和固执，还在撒泼赌狠。

他看了眼手机，的确没有时间再耽误下去了，只能好声好气的劝说：“你冷静一下，有什么话我们下次再说。”

他小心翼翼地从银赫身边穿过，打开大门时顿了顿回身说：“后天早上我会来帮你打扫卫生，想吃什么记得告诉我。”

“李东海！”

说完，他转身离开，关上门的一瞬间听见银赫用气急败坏的声音吼着他的名字。


End file.
